The present invention relates to axial blower vacuums (vacs), and more particularly to an axial blower vacuum with a motor radially off-set from a fan blade assembly.
Axial blower vacuums are typically constructed with a motor in-line with a fan blade assembly. This assembly design allows for a thinner and sometimes smaller construction. However, this design also obstructs the flow of air from an inlet to an outlet because the air is forced through the motor assembly. By placing a motor assembly off-set from the fan blade assembly, the flow of air is generally smoother, cleaner, and traveling at a higher speed when compared to a similarly powered inline motor assembly.